


Tattoo Your Name Across My Heart

by AngryRedOctopus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/pseuds/AngryRedOctopus
Summary: A Christmas gift fic for CielPansyhive!  Thank you for all your support and kindness the past year.  The prompt was a sort of hand kink.





	Tattoo Your Name Across My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CielPansyhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/gifts).



There was a scent in the air of the shop that was completely unique to tattoo parlors.  The ink had such a unique tang that almost burned along with the antiseptic used.  Ciel took a deep breath of it as he entered the familiar space, a slight flush on his face that he would blame on the cold outside, even if it wasn’t. 

“Just a minute!”  A voice called from the back behind a curtain.  This caused the slate haired young man to fidget and take another deep breath as he walked up to the counter. 

The proprietor and lead tattoo artist, Sebastian, emerged, shucking ink covered plastic gloves into a garbage can.  His red eyes lit with mischievousness at the sight of his customer, “Welcome back Ciel.  Let me get your chair ready.”

It had been a habit now for over a year.  Ciel would seemingly be ever eager to continue to add onto his fantastically detailed back tattoo in tribute to his twin, or adding on to smaller pieces that littered his skin.  Everyone seemed to shrug it off as being a masochistic streak, artistic one, or a rich boy’s vanity.  The reality was simply that Ciel was trying to spend as much time with, and get the attention of, the fabulous tattoo artist that had entrapped him the first time he saw the beautiful face and hands.  His skin would flush whenever he thought of the beautiful long fingers and jet-black tattoo on the back of the large hand threading ink into his skin.  But so far it had been all for naught.

Such thoughts made him sigh as Finny led him to the back and got him settled in the usual chair.  The whole place was immaculate, but this chair and area were clearly the favored and preferentially kept.  All of Sebastian’s things were placed there, and no sign of ware or tear were visible.  Ciel was always placed there.  He relaxed back and lightly greeted the other tattoo artists as they enthusiastically said their hellos.  They were clearly trying to focus on their own clients, but seemed to be having some trouble not glancing in his direction. 

Ciel brushed the thoughts away as Sebastian came in.  Dressed in all black as always, his smile was by contrast a brilliant white as he set the space up.  Ciel was able to make some small talk as expected, but his eyes would always trail down to the black tipped nails and intricate pentagram on the alabaster skin of the tattoo artist.  Everything about his hands were extraordinary.  Once upon a time, Ciel thought he was bland as any other person’s sexual interests.  But when he decided to get a tattoo after the loss of his twin brother, he’d done the research to find the best artist, and then became distracted by the man’s hands.  Ever since it was all Ciel could think about when aroused.  How soft the skin would be against his, and how steady and confident the touches. 

Such a poor choice in thoughts when the man was right in front of him.  Ciel clenched his thighs together and tried to think of everything and anything else.  Sebastian was grabbing fresh gloves, and he nearly reached out to stop the man from putting them on; he didn’t want to see the fine appendages covered.  The slate haired young man thought he might be going a bit crazy.  When had this become an obsession?

“So, what’s on the order today,” Sebastian said, sitting down next to the chair and leaning his elbows on his knees.    
Ciel gestured to the small silver rose that was on his outer left bicep, “I was hoping to add a picture of the family ring on the outside, like this.” Ciel handed him a couple of pictures.  Sebastian hummed as he perused, then took a pen to the sketch and began to make corrections.  This was certainly the norm; There was almost always back and forth between them as Ciel conveyed his vision and Sebastian’s aesthetics worked to conform.  But that was part of what Ciel loved about the man; he didn’t ever just sit back and nod with ‘the customer’s always right’ about a permanent artistic choice on their body, but he also didn’t force his own vision on someone else either.  It was the perfect balance of ensuring a quality and beautiful piece.  Ciel’s heart melted again. 

Sebastian then finally laid the pencil down and began to prep the needle.  Ciel leaned back and would listen to the man’s small talk as he set about his task, and gripped the proffered hand, when the work first started.  It would make his heart dance.  But then they would settle back into their usual conversations.  Ciel talking about work with Funtom, and Sebastian about his cats and interesting work he done in the past weeks.  After spending countless hours in the parlor, Ciel felt he probably knew Sebastian pretty well.  It was just so hard to tell what the man was bloody thinking…

Slowly, the other artists began to finish up with their clients and cleaning.  Ciel had come in quite late in the afternoon, always preferring to be one of the last clients of the day so that Sebastian could take longer on his work.  But it was quite unusual for the trio to be cleaning up and getting ready to head home, especially when the addition to Ciel’s tattoo was so small and usually wouldn’t take the talented artist more than an hour to complete.  Clearly Sebastian was taking his sweet time, though Ciel didn’t really complain.  And then the trio did come to wish them both a good night, all smiling sweetly and chattering animatedly the minute they were out of earshot after locking up. 

“I’m so sorry that this has taken so long.  I guess it’s just one of those days?” Sebastian said as he started to finish up and clean the inflamed area. 

Ciel’s tongue felt like cotton, “No problem.  I didn’t have any plans this evening.”

“Oh,” Sebastian said, “Well if you’re not busy, how about I make something for dinner then? As an apology for taking so long.  My treat please; it’s not any trouble at all.  I always seem to make too much and sometimes even have to throw some of it out.”  Ciel felt a bit lightheaded and could barely nod his assent. 

So, Sebastian cleaned up the work space and placed a hand on the small of Ciel’s back as he led him around the back and upstairs to his living quarters.  Apparently, Sebastian had been cooking all day, with a beef dish simmering in a crock pot already, and bread that had been put in a bread maker earlier.  The scent of rosemary and cooking onions filled the space.  While Sebastian prepped an artichoke salad, Ciel was left to be introduced to the resident cats; Sebastian’s very spoiled children.  It took an antihistamine and a lot of coaxing, but Ciel did manage to befriend the two dark tabbies by the time the meal was ready.  A part of him was so nervous that he barely could taste the food, though a part of his brain did register that is was delicious.  They chatted as if Ciel was just getting another tattoo, and it was completely wonderful.  But Ciel’s brain was still short circuiting not knowing if the man was just viewing him as a friend! 

When the dishes were finished, and Ciel prepared to make his way out, Sebastian went to the fridge, “I confess, I did make dessert tonight.  Chocolate cake.  I do hope you’ll stay?  Maybe we could watch the movie you were mentioning earlier…”

Ciel’s eyes were ever riveted to the beautiful hands that grasped the cake platter, “Why Sebastian?”

“What do you mean why,” he laughed, “You said you hadn’t seen it.”

“No,” Ciel shook his head, “Why do you want me here?  Do you consider me a friend?”

“Yes.”  Then Sebastian quickly corrected, “Yes, I do, but that isn’t everything.”

This made Ciel perk up, “And?”

“What do you want to hear Ciel?”

With a hot look in his eyes, Ciel had lost his patience.  With a confidence unlike anything he’d ever felt before, he crossed behind the island and grabbed Sebastian’s hands in his, “I think these are the most seductive hands I’ve ever seen, and I’d very much like to feel them.”

This was all the invitation the tattoo artist needed.  With an enthusiasm that bordered on starvation, the man quickly pushed them towards the couch and began touching Ciel’s face.  He whispered, “like this?” And Ciel could only lock their lips in agreement.  He tasted like rosemary, and Ciel had never loved the flavor more.  While engaged though, he never took his hands-off Sebastian’s gripping them close and rubbing circles on the flesh.  When surfacing, the other man-made quick work of their shirts, but could see how much Ciel really only had eyes for one part of his anatomy.  With a smirk, he began to trace his black nails over the ridges of flesh beneath him.  Ciel reacted violently, trembling, nipples budding and the already half hard cock rising fully in his jeans.  He moaned and desperately watched the appendages begin dancing over the sensitive nubs of flesh, then run down to massage his abs.

It was like nothing he could have ever imagined.  He was afraid parts of it were lost in processing because he couldn’t even handle the sensations coupled with those broad palms and long fingers.  Sebastian’s steady-handed confidence that was invaluable for a tattoo artist was still present, and Ciel could feel his pulse quicken as the man unbuttoned his pants and drew down the zipper with a tantalizingly slow speed that nearly drove Ciel mad.  

The thought of being so physically close to Sebastian, knowing that soon those hands would be touching, holding, and possessing every inch of his body made him whine with want. And they’d just barely begun.

“What’s this?” Sebastian teased. He’d partially pulled down Ciel’s pants and was marveling at the lace panties that were now visible. “And I thought you only liked to decorate your skin with ink.”

Ciel opened his mouth to speak before snapping it shut again once Sebastian’s fingers began to trace and follow the delicately detailed designs of the lace. His long fingers and painted nailed slid and moved along the panties, teasing over the area that covered Ciel’s dick.

“Do you like that?” Sebastian’s voice was deeper, huskier now. Thick with want. Ciel distantly wondered if working on his tattoos gave Sebastian the same thrill that Ciel experienced when he watched those artist hands at work.

“Stupid question.” Ciel moaned, then gasped when Sebastian’s hand finally slipped under the lace and wrapped around his aching cock.

“Sorry,” Sebastian smiled, “Are my hands cold?”

As if to aid his question, Sebastian let his other hand trail up Ciel’s abdomen, causing goosebumps to rise along the delicate skin. Those beautiful fingers circled Ciel’s budding nipples with the same leisurely pace that Sebastian began stroking his cock with.

Ciel whined. At this point he didn’t know where to look Everything Sebastian was doing and everything he was touching was driving Ciel wild. His mouth was handing open, panting from near over-stimulation. It felt like things couldn’t possibly get better. And then he felt Sebastian’s fingers at his mouth. A padded thumb rubbed against Ciel’s bottom lip, growing slick from gloss and condensation while Sebastian’s index finger reached to rest atop Ciel’s pink tongue.

He couldn’t help himself. Without even thinking he closed his lips and began to suck on the finger, rolling his tongue around and along it’s slender shape, worshiping its very existence. He tasted rosemary again, and salt. The kind that came from a hard day’s work.

Ciel hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes. He was too lost in the sensation of tasting Sebastian that he wasn’t thinking about anything else. He silently chided himself, imaging all the things he could have missed while he wasn’t paying attention. When he opened his eyes again, he was met by Sebastian’s hooded gaze. The artist’s eyes were fixated on Ciel’s mouth where he was still toying with the finger in his mouth.

Ciel had always prided himself on being able to read people. It’s easier to sell something when you can tell what a customer wants before even they do. And tonight, Sebastian looked like he wanted to devour Ciel’s entire being. With a smile, Ciel parted his lips and waited. He recognized that hungry look in Sebastian’s eyes. He wanted more.

Without a word, Sebastian slid his thump in-between Ciel’s lips, and the younger man was more than happy to give the new appendage the same attention as his index finger.

The slow and teasing strokes that Sebastian had previously being giving Ciel’s cock began to quicken, grow a little more determined with each pump. It was almost too much for Ciel. He could tell he was close, so unbearably close but at the same time he never wanted this moment to end.

Reaching down, his smaller hand touched Sebastian’s wrist, hoping that he understood.

And he did. In one fluid motion, Sebastian withdrew his fingers from Ciel’s mouth and replaced them with his own lips. His tongue exploring the inside of Ciel’s mouth as his newly freed hand began to pinch and tease Ciel’s neglected nipples. He moaned into Sebastian’s mouth, the three equally overwhelming sensations finally sent him over the edge and spilling into Sebastian’s beautiful hand.

They collapsed onto each other, panting and completely lost in the arousal. Sebastian gently withdrew his hand from Ciel’s panties and studied it. Ciel’s cum coated and clung to his fingers like syrup.

Without thinking, Ciel reached out and took Sebastian’s hand before guiding it to him mouth, licking and sucking the cum from his fingers. Ciel could feel Sebastian’s heavy eyes on him, and the feeling of the other man’s erection pressing into his thigh.

He’d take care of that later. But for now, he needed to give Sebastian’s hands the love and attention they truly deserve.


End file.
